


It Started With A Weatherman

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a weatherman. Alfred pointedly lived in a rainy city, where it rained almost every day of the year. A lot of vampires did. There as like a small society of vampires in this city, too, Alfred got to know them pretty well. Still, no one really trusted that new weatherman, but Alfred liked giving him the benefit of the doubt. But the one day he was wrong…Alfred wasn’t wearing the proper amount of clothing to protect him from the sun and he was caught in a bad place.</p><p>Needless to say…he lost his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random conversation I had with a friend a few days ago.

It started with a weatherman. Alfred pointedly lived in a rainy city, where it rained almost every day of the year. A lot of vampires did. There as like a small society of vampires in this city, too, Alfred got to know them pretty well. Still, no one really trusted that new weatherman, but Alfred liked giving him the benefit of the doubt. But the _one day he was wrong_ …Alfred wasn’t wearing the proper amount of clothing to protect him from the sun and he was caught in a bad place.

Needless to say…he lost his arms.

Yeah, yeah, it was fucking embarrassing. Arthur gave him shit about it all the time. But, whatever. What happened happened and he’d have to deal with that. Whatever, he was able to get prosthetic arms that were actually pretty impressive. The one drawback to that was that Alfred couldn’t transform into a bat anymore when it comes to attacking prey. A lack of wings was a bit of a problem, really.

Right now, though, that didn’t matter. What did matter was that he was fucking thirsty and he needed to feed. He lurked around a corner, eyeing the prey he’d chosen. He was a pretty big guy, meaning that he had a lot of blood. He also looked pretty intriguing and…fairly attractive, though Alfred would never admit that out loud. He had strange, white hair and some pretty intense violet eyes and wore a scarf, but that would be easy to get rid of for easy access to his neck. This would be nice. Probably not extremely easy, the guy looked strong, but Alfred could handle this. He had the immortal strength of a vampire, too.

Alfred glanced around to make sure no one was around and smirked as he started forwards. It was this guy’s fault for walking around, alone, at night. Almost immediately after he started walking, however, the man started running. Alfred cursed under his breath and started running after him. Alfred was indeed faster, but the man started taking sharp turns and Alfred gritted his teeth. He was thirsty, dammit!

Once Alfred could see that there was a long stretch before the next turn, Alfred smirked. If he just turned into a bat, he would get even faster and be able to surprise his prey.

Alfred jumped fairly high off the ground and started his transformation. And, in that moment, remembered he didn’t have any arms and, therefore no wings. He let out a squeak as a bat as he fell beside his prosthetic arms. Alfred was able to see his prey turn around with a confused expression. Alfred transformed back to normal, rolling his eyes, and he could hear his prey laughing at him.

“You’re supposed to be scared,” Alfred said pointedly, sitting and staring at his arms, trying to find a way to put them on now that he didn’t have any.

“Really?” his prey all but snorted. Alfred glared at him.

“I’ve got this,” Alfred pouted and his prey laughed again.

“I think now would be my cue to leave,” his prey said, slowly walking away.

“No, no, no! Wait!” Alfred called out, but his prey just laughed and waved to him, walking away. “You shouldn’t show your back to a vampire…” Alfred grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Okay, he could do this. He didn’t need Arthur to coddle him and hunt for him so that he could drink. He could do this! Alfred’s eyes widened when he looked around a corner and saw the prey from a few days ago…the one that got away. Alfred smirked. He’d show him not to laugh at a vampire when he was prey.

Alfred was going to be sneaky about this this time.

Maybe, Alfred mused, he could surprise him from ahead, fly over him and cut him off from the front. Yeah, that would be a great idea! Alfred smirked as he moved to jump into the air and started transforming…feeling his prosthetic arms disconnect from him once again. Alfred squeaked once again, his arms clattering to the ground. He flinched when he saw his prey turn around.

Alfred transformed back, sitting on the ground and letting out a long sigh.

“Again?” his prey asked.

“Maybe,” Alfred grumbled. “Wasn’t on purpose.”

“Do you just forget?” his prey asked.

“Maybe,” Alfred pouted. He didn’t mean to, he was just so used to having arms all the time! And his prosthetics could work extremely similarly to actual arms so…it was easy to forget…

“I’m going to walk away,” his prey said slowly walking backwards.

“I can do this!” Alfred shouted.

“No, you can’t,” his prey shook his head.

“I can,” Alfred frowned.

“Goodbye,” his prey laughed slightly, backing away again.

“I’m totally gonna kill him,” Alfred muttered under his breath, watching him walk away into the dark.

* * *

“Are you bloody serious?” Arthur shouted and Alfred winced, unable to put his hand to his ear to shut him out. “You keep coming back home without your arms so I go and follow you and I see you making these stupid mistakes?”

“He’s right there…” Alfred groaned, also unable to block out the sound of his prey laughing at him.

“Just…” Arthur turned towards his prey. “Just go.”

“Why is this no longer strange to me?” his prey chuckled, walking away again. Alfred sighed heavily as Arthur started helping him attach his arms again.

“I could’ve done it,” Alfred pouted.

“Alfred, you need to actually remember that you lost your wings,” Arthur said as he worked.

“Yeah, I know,” Alfred said.

“And why are you going after the same person every time?” Arthur asked.

“He annoys me!” Alfred groaned. “He keeps laughing at me!”

“Well, if you stop making these stupid mistakes, he wouldn’t laugh at you,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Now stay still so I can put this on right!”

“I’m so gonna kill him,” Alfred grumbled.

* * *

Alfred felt like screaming into the dirt, where he was face-planted after falling again after forgetting, again, that he didn’t have wings as a bat. Alfred’s ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming close to him. Alfred looked up and saw that his prey was actually standing quite close to him. Alfred immediately tried biting at his boot for no other reason than desperation.

“Here,” his prey knelt down and held out a bag of thick, red liquid in front of him. Alfred froze, looking up at the man’s violet orbs. “You seem kind of desperate.”

“I don’t need your charity,” Alfred grumbled.

“My name is Ivan, by the way,” the man chuckled, patting Alfred’s head teasingly before standing up and walking away. “If I could learn your name, that would be rather nice.”

“Fuck you,” Alfred spat at him. Ivan just waved to him.

Alfred glowered at the bag of blood in front of him, reading the note that Ivan had left on it. Alfred rolled his eyes. Of course the guy went to a blood bank to get Alfred more blood. He wasn’t desperate!

* * *

Alfred liked the rain. Because that meant that the stupid sun didn’t come out and get rid of his stupid arms. He didn’t mind walking around without an umbrella because it wasn’t like he was gonna get sick. Alfred sighed as he sat at a bench at an empty park, glaring at the pond and watching the water drops hit the surface. He wasn’t thirsty right now, at least, so that was good.

“This is my first time seeing you during the day,” Ivan’s voice said and Alfred stiffened. “I thought vampires were nocturnal.”

“If you knew what was best, you would leave before I drink you dry,” Alfred said pointedly, trying to sound threatening.

Ivan just laughed as he sat beside Alfred, without even a hint of fear in his eyes. Alfred glared at him as Ivan patted his back.

“This is also my first time seeing you with your arms,” Ivan said amusedly. Alfred just glared at him. “Did you enjoy my blood?”

“It tasted like shit,” Alfred grumbled and Ivan laughed. Alfred could easily leave out the fact that this man’s blood was probably the best he had ever tasted in his life and he was currently fighting every muscle in his body that told him to suck the man dry.

“What harm does giving me your name do?” Ivan offered. “It can’t be that bad and I’d like a name for you.”

“Alfred,” he said simply.

“Nice to meet you,” Ivan smiled, offering his hand, and Alfred just glared at his hand. Dammit, his blood really shouldn’t be that close. Ivan just laughed. “You seem very irritated.”

“That’s because I hate you,” Alfred growled.

“It’s not my fault you’re not very good at being a vampire,” Ivan chuckled. Alfred’s glare turned into a glower. “Considering your issues with hunting…I wouldn’t mind if you used me for that purpose.”

“I don’t want your freebees,” Alfred scoffed.

“If you keep hunting like you do, you’re probably going to need my help,” Ivan chuckled. “Or your friend can help you.”

“I don’t need anyone’s help,” Alfred groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Especially not yours! You’re prey! You’re not supposed to help me!”

“I have to admit I’m a bit charmed by your stupidity,” Ivan laughed and Alfred clenched his teeth. “How do you manage to forget your arms four different times?”

“It’s a hard thing to remember, jeez!” Alfred stood up. He didn’t have to take this treatment, especially not from prey.

“Are you leaving?” Ivan asked, standing up as well.

“Yeah, and you shouldn’t follow me,” Alfred said stiffly.

“Then at least shake my hand goodbye,” Ivan offered with a small smirk, extending his hand once again. This time, when Alfred could smell the rushing blood so close to his face, he couldn’t resist it. He latched onto his arm, turning it slightly so Alfred could reach the veins, and he bit down, drinking that heavenly blood.

It only took a few seconds for his brain to fully register what he’d just done. He blinked up at Ivan, who seemed equally as surprised. But Alfred really didn’t want to let go. His blood tasted soooo good!

“Enjoying yourself?” Ivan chuckled. Alfred finally released his arm, slowly, before standing up straight. Dignity was important, as Arthur always said.

Alfred cleared his throat.

“It still tastes like shit,” Alfred said, turning on his heel.

“I wouldn’t mind if you occasionally drank from me,” Ivan chuckled behind him as Alfred started walking. “You obviously know how to find me, so just ask. You don’t need to try to hunt me.”

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m going after your shit blood again.”

It was only a matter of days before Ivan was walking alone in the rain and he heard a familiar squeak and clatter of prosthetics on the pavement.


End file.
